Forsaken
'' (iOS/Android).]] Forsaken , also known as Goner, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often the ultimate attack of Kefka when in god form. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Forsaken is an enemy ability used by Kefka in the final battle in the original versions, and also by Omega Weapon in the ''Advance and iOS/Android/Steam versions. It is Kefka's most powerful attack, with a spell power of 220, and deals unblockable non-elemental magic damage to the entire party at the cost of 20 MP. When charging up the attack, Kefka will say, depending on the version, "The end comes... beyond chaos..." or "The end draws near...", followed by an image depicting his laughing head, and then the screen will quake. ''Final Fantasy XIV Forsaken appears during the final phase in the battle against God Kefka in Sigmascape V4.0 and coming out 4 times on the whole fight. He is seen charging a red aura before unleashing the attack for massive damage, which transitions the fight to a temporary phase with a different background, where multiple complex mechanics must be executed correctly by the party. Healers should fully mitigate and heal the party member to avoid the party members death. Eventually, the effects fade away via broken shards. When he first uses the attack, Nero tol Scaeva says "He's gone beyond chaos... the end approaches!", alluding to the SNES/PSX version of Kefka's statement before charging up Forsaken in ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Forsaken is an enemy ability that inflicts minor MP damage to the party, it is used by Asmodai. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kefka uses Forsaken as part of his EX Burst, which activates when the button sequence is inputted incorrectly. When using it, he'll ask what his opponent thinks of his attack, and upon using it, will yell "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" When about to use it, the camera will zoom up to his face, alluding to Final Fantasy VI, when Kefka's face was displayed when beginning to charge the attack. In addition, it will zoom back to show Kefka and the opponent in a pose mirroring the final battle from the same game. Aside from this, he also uses a variant for his standard attack called Forsaken Null. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Forsaken has 2 versions for the enemy and playable version of Kefka. The enemy version is an ability that does HP Attack that inflicts Max HP Down debuff. The playable version is a Finish Burst for Kefka Palazzo. It does Magic AoE Bravery Attack + Full Splash HP Attack. The Bravery Damage gets increased when used against a single enemy, and further more when the enemies were debuffed. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Forsaken is an enemy ability used by Lord Kefka that roughly hits 8+ characters. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Forsaken is a moveset used by Kefka as a summon. It turns the background red and causes a purple explosion. As this is going on, Kefka is seen with a contorted face similar to that of his laughing head icon as he's charging up the attack from ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Forsaken.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). KefkaHead.png|Kefka's laughing head as displayed when Forsaken is being charged up. FFXIV Forsaken.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFD Forsaken.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. D012 EX - Forsaken.jpeg|EX Burst in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Forsaken Null.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Forsaken.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Forsaken.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFATB Forsaken.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Abyss Forsaken.png|Abyss version in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Forsaken.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Forsaken.gif|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Forsaken.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology ''Goner is a slang term meaning someone is about to die (ie, "he's a goner"). The Japanese name, "Missing", alludes to something that is lost or unaccounted for. Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities